Who Said All Endings Are Happy
by Kuro Tenka
Summary: Miss Sohma a new student at Kurama's school is more than she appears. As she is introduced to Hiei something is amiss however he doesn't care to solve. But with the answer right infront of him and Lady Mukuro interfering things go wrong. YuYuXFrBas HieiOc
1. Miss Sohma

Disclaimer: Bloodstainedlove and Kuro Tenka do not own Yu Yu Hakusho… however if it does suddenly jump up and disappear into a portal… it's not our fault! Oh and we don't own Fruits Basket except for my gray eared Yuki plush ummmm and wellllll anything else we so desire Bwahhhhhhaaaahhhaaaaahhhhaaa! (Hides in dark corner from crazed fans screaming 'no its mine… no mine… not on your life bit-beeeepp!) Heehee kidding?!?

**Who Said All Endings Are Happy…**

Once upon a time…. No wait I don't want to start it that way. You see there was a city, called Tokyo. In this city was a school, a high school. In this school was a perfect student, Shuichi Minamino. He was about to get the surprise of his life.

"Shuichi didn't get the highest score….. Really! Oh my gosh…I didn't know it was possible…… hey here he comes." the many voices prattled off.

A rose red head swept through the crowed. Mr. Minamino strolled to the score board ready to shoot down the hopes of all the less intelligent humans that seemed to flock to things like this. Staring up at the board, fully ready to point out the flaw, he was stopped in his tracks by the last thing he expected. His name was second. SECOND! How could this be? And by a girl none the less. Not that he didn't like girls its just they were all so hung up on him they didn't have time for things like beating him in mid terms or even walking strait for that matter.

_**1. Sohma, Sheerarya- 101**_

_**2. Minamino, Shuichi- 100**_

And then he saw _her. _Clicking heels could be heard ringing down the hall. _click clack click clack…. _Passing through the crowed a girl wearing all black sauntered to the board. She took one look at the score and a thin smile snaked its way across her pale face. The black lips and eye shadow adding to the pale factor. Turning to Shuichi she extended a black clad hand.

"Lady Sohma." small fang like teeth picked out from her lips as her smile widened a bit. "Pleasure to meet you" she batted her eyelashes innocently. He could see right through this, however being the gentlemen he was he took her hand and smiled back.

"The pleasure is all mine." he gestured to the board, "I am surprised."

"Minamino I presume" her smile turned into a smirk. "Well you shouldn't be."

The counselor had to pick that same moment to come around the corner. "Miss Sohma and Mr. Minamino." her eyes when to Sheerarya's hand in Shuichi's and beamed. His hand shot out of hers and back to his side, blushing slightly. "I'm so happy you two are already acquainted. This will save the awkward introductions," to late was it to take back the sight she had unfortunately seen. "Please follow me." he shot her a glare and followed. Only dimly aware were they, of the whole school watching there every move.

Down the hallway and into a door that read 'Guidance office' the councilor led them. The tormenting began in the form of a project. "Now we have an extra curricular project of sorts. You must write a story about something it must be under the genre of fantasy. Once done you may choose weather or not to have it published. Either way it looks excellent on a collage application." the councilor spoke with a smile plastered on her face.

'She had to say _those_ words didn't she?!? If there was anything that would make me do such a tedious project it's a good mark on a collage application! Damn her!' He was about to respond when he heard the soft voice from his left.

"That is fine, however with my background does not exactly state that I need such extra marks," her voice was sweet though he could tell she believed the councilor to be wasting her time. 'What the hell does she mean? What background?'

"I under stand Sheerarya," the councilor replied taking the other woman's hand "Your worried about not having the extra time on your hands. Its alright the school has already talked to Lord Sohma and he seamed fine with the idea." She finished patting the young Sohma's hand still within her grasp.

Snatching her hand back with a demons grace she spoke her voice so chilled it caused him to shutter. "That is Lady Sohma to you. As well as the sole purpose of my time off, was to spend time with Akito-Sama. Don't lie and tell me that he has agreed to this, I know my Lord better than that." This was all said in a calm voice however he knew that the school worker had over stepped her boundary's this time. "However for Mr. Minamino's sake I will partake in this activity." With that she turned sweeping out of the small office room.

**The Next day as the last bell rang that afternoon…**

"Yes Minamino what do you want?" Her voice was clear as it resounded across the already abandoned court yard. Kurama looked surprised as he hurried to catch up with her.

"I was wondering if you would like to start the project today. You seemed upset yesterday so I didn't want to ask." He spoke while matching her pace.

"I suppose, however we cannot do it at my house. Us Sohma's, we tend to keep to ourselves so it is obviously out of the question. What of your house?" Her cool voice washed over him like a light mist, quickly it became a fog and planted itself within his brain so as not to be easily forgotten. It happened so many times to so many men, she knew he would be no different. Everyone was swayed at one point or another, that's what made her so good at what she did.

"My house will be fine, I have already told my mother that you would either be coming over or I would be out." Turning the corner she realized that he had a question he wanted to ask. Giving him an inquiring look he paused then asked. "Its just that I was wondering what you meant by background?"

"Oh, I see. Well I just transferred in you know, I was tutored before. I sing and dance professionally, I've been over seas for years you see, and so my 'background' or the amount of money I have, as well as my grade knowledge makes for not exactly needing good marks and scholarships." She said as if being a proclaimed celebrity was nothing.

"Then how have I not heard of you?" He asked curiously.

"Doubtlessly you have. On stage I am know as Arya Sohma. Heard of me now?" She asked turning to see his wide eyed stare. "I thought so. Now are we almost there or do we have to walk another seven miles?" She questioned Sarcasm dripping from her dainty fang-like canines.

"Oh!" He replied blushing. "Right here," he said pointing to the third house up. Reaching it they walked to the front door. Unlocking it Kurama held it open for her to go in first. Stepping inside the house and taking off her shoes in favor of the slippers. "Up this way." He said leading her up a flight of stares.

Opening the second door in the hall and walking through the doorway he said. "Make yourself comfortable, I… oh Hiei! You're here I'm sorry I didn't know. I would like to introduce you to Miss Sohma."

As he spoke she stepped through the door to be greeted by the sight of a boy dressed in black. Turning toward her she saw red, blood red…eyes…demon…

**(A/N) **So this is the first chapter. I hope you liked it. We will try to keep the characters as normal as possible. Your faithful authoresses Bloodstainedlove and Kuro Tenka. Please review, flames are welcome!


	2. Going Home

My life just to a nosedive, strait into an abyss.

I was sitting on fox boy's window sill, minding my own when I smelled it. Well I doubt I could have missed it. I was like a wall of aroma…like fresh spilled rain and lavender. Kurama's voice carried up the stairs 'up this way' along with the sound of two pairs if feet coming up the stairs, the door opened and….

'Crash', that was the sound of my life smashing into a thousand pieces for standing in the doorway behind my former best friend, notice the former, was …(insert gasp) a women. It wasn't the fact that it was a women just that she was with Kurama, and soon to become the bane of my existence.

"Ummm… well Miss. Sohma this is my umm friend, Hiei Jaganashi. Hiei this is Miss Sohma she's a classmate of mine. She just transferred in and we have a new project assigned soooo aaaahhh." Kurama made an attempt at an introduction only to trail off.

Walking forward Sheer took pity on Shuichi and spoke, "Good evening Mr. (pause) Jaganashi," she smiled thinly delicately holding out left her hand. "Its (snicker) nice to meet you" she paused again "I sure Shuichi would have told me all about you but you are shortly overlooked in the larger occurrence of our writing project." Ow, that hurt.

Ignoring the subtly laid insult I was far too busy trying to glare a hole into her hand. Said object was taken out of my immediate vision by another less elegant hand, only for it to stop short. This was… odd, what the hell was the Foxes problem now? From his scent he could tell he was embarrassed, upset, at a loss, and a little angry, why?

Gripping her outstretched hand Kurama thought to draw her attention away from Hiei. However he quickly drew his hand back in surprise, there was something sharp on the inside of her hand. Looking down he saw a dark band around her ring finger, and he stared. "A-oh y-your married?" He watched Kurama stutter out.

Marriage. Hadn't Kurama said something about it…that it was like youkai mating? So she was mated? Funny she didn't smell like she was mated. Meeh could be a human thing. However he watched as she slowly drew her hand away, lifting her left to her right she flipped the ring around.

That was when it happened, the single moment when things went wrong and something started to seem off about Miss Sohma. Looking back on it he could easily point out half a dozen more, but at the time he had only assumed her normal, how off he was. "No, I'm not," He heard her say with a voice that implied she would rather not talk about it, nor that she had the obligation to do so if he did, in fact, ask. The fox, a smart creature in his own right, did not.

The feeling that something was wrong came back as soon say her right hand fell from her left, and he realized why. On her left hand was a ring, the ring however was nothing of mortal make, he recognized the material. It was a black stone that was mined by a select clan of fire demons in the far south of Maikai, the 'diamond' was the pupil of a water enchantress frozen strait through by an ice apparition. They were both rare the later being more so, he only new one person who held one, three in fact, his mistress Lady Mukuro.

Finally a good excuse to go back to demon world! Lady Mukuro had sent him to human world with the information that he was not to come back unless it was important, that he would be staying for three months. 'Lady' Mukuro had decided he needed 'time off', this of course meaning she was plotting something again and for whatever reason didn't want him to be included.

He had already spent a month in the Ningenkai and was not looking forward to an additional two. Now he wouldn't have to. Ignoring the two oddities to humanity and demon kind alike he jumped out the window and headed for the Maikai as fast as his little legs could carry him. Which I might add, was pretty fast.

♠♠♠♠♠

Okay now she was getting nervous. He was a demon and had taken great interest in her ring, kuso! Well it looks like I'll be going 'home' earlier than planned, luckily tomorrow was the weekend. Great, back to more of _them_ drooling all over her and the intrigue they call royalty.

Just Wonderful!

♠♠♠♠♠

"So what do you think it should be about? I don't seem to have any good ideas?" _**'Suuuuure you don't, liar.' **_He heard an annoying whisper inside his head.

'_I'm just trying to be polite. She could have a really good idea.'_

'_**Doubt it,' **_Was his only reply.

"It should be about a large family." She replied in that soft but drawlingly scary voice.

"Okay but it has to be fantasy of some sort. Maybe they should have a long history of magical pets that-," He was cut off however by a small head shake.

"No they are cursed, forced to bare the burden of the zodiac. Every time they become gravely ill or are hugged by a person of the opposite sex they should turn into there respective animal. And," she paused, "they are all connected to him."

Kurama was stunned. She was good, really good. And apparently he wasn't the only who thought so.

'_**Damn! She just walked all over our ideas! And she doesn't even know it. But who is "Him?'**_

'_What are you talking about Youko?'_

'_**She said "And… they are all connected to him" who is "him?'**_

"Who is "him" Miss Sohma?"

"Their dark Lord, head of the family the one who binds them all. Their feared God." She looked him strait in the eye as she said this. Turning she gathered her things and headed toward the door. "I will be gone over the weekend however I will start the story and you may look it over and approve it when I get back." The door was open and she was down the stares before she heard his 'okay'.

'_**Fuck! That was hot! What an intense look. Makes me want to grab her and just-' **_What ever he was going to say was cut off by Kurama violently hitting his head against the desk.

'_Shut up Youko she is out of our league. You saw the ring'_

'_**Yes and you heard her. She isn't married. Ours for the taking'**_

'_Just shut up Youko.'_

♠♠♠♠♠

Opening the front door she drifted swiftly over the side walk already with her phone out and calling for a car. '**A limo will be there to pick you up shortly My Lady. To where will you be heading?**'

"Home" She replied clicking her phone shut with a snap.

She was going home, and all hell was about to break loose.

♠♠♠♠♠

**(A/N) Sooooo what do you think? I tried to keep Hiei as in character as possible, tell me how bad I screwed up. I only once again had half my partners help. I hope you like both it and my new name. Review please! If you do ill try to update sooner!**

**FYI**

**Youkai – demon**

**Maikai – demon world**

**Ningenkai – human world**

**Kuso – Shit**

**Thanks for reading, Kuro and Blood wish you happy feeding.**


	3. Kesshite Musubi

**Who Said All Endings Are Happy**

Disclaimer: Yes I do in fact own this. Because and simply put, Yu Yu Hakusho is not a FruitsBasket production. Thus making it mine.

**Soooooooooo this whole NOT updating thing is NOT my fault. It is the selfish Bitches beside me who has recently decided not to acknowledge my person – as Sesshy would say it. Further more she has deemed you all unworthy. So now we must all bow down to the royal fucking asshole ehem I mean the royal fickle ummm vein no… I got it now. The royal eloquent empress.**

"**I hate you all"… and that was her royal pain in the ass live from I SHIT YOU NOT station. Broadcasting ends now. Last post her painess is BSL (Bitch Shiting Lunatic) and me your kind adorable loving host is that which is called Kuro Tenka.**

**Chapter Three;**

**Kesshite Musubi**

Past

_Opening the front door she drifted swiftly over the side walk already with her phone out and calling for a car. '**A limo will be there to pick you up shortly My Lady. Where to will you be heading?**'_

"_Home" She replied clicking her phone shut with a snap._

_She was going home, and all hell was about to break loose._

Present

Crash! "How could she do this to me! She is mine not that half wit demon woman from hell's. We made a deal! She would be here for the next 3 months not 3 days!" the enraged Sohma lord shouted. Kureno ducked away from the fuming lord as an American imported painting joined the Victorian vase on the floor in pieces. Hatori's eye may have been an 'accident' but he didn't want to be next.

"Who am I going to talk to now! No one here is competent enough and I doubt that those _demons _could even understand half the things my Sheer says. It must be ghastly staying there with _them_!" Akito sat down on one of the few chairs in the room left standing, head in his hands.

_Her 18th birthday was coming up soon and then she would be around a lot more_ he though, trying to calm himself down. _Only one month to go, the 13th of February to be exact._ This thought calmed him down enough to asses the damage done to his valuable collection of 'art'.

_Yes, only one more month and she would be all his again._

♣

§

♣

"Bitch! Let me in already!" He shouted for NOT the first time.

"We are sincerely sorry Lord Hiei but Lady Mukuro sent specific orders not to let you in."

Once again Hiei cursed Mukuro for reinforcing the strong hold. Reinforcing meaning she had built a seventeen hundred foot solid silver wall with the express purpose of it being too tall and too slick for him to jump, around the 'castle'. No one of course out rightly said this; however all knew it to be true.

Then in the distance he could hear it. Rain, bloody, twenty percent acid, rain. No not like the humans pathetic 'acid rain' this rain had been known to melt cocky little nymphs right where they stood. While in the long run, this was good, Hiei was truth be told, just about the size of a nymph. So not so good really, though he was pretty sure he could handle it, no, he was not even going to try. It was so beneath him.

Night was falling as quickly as the soon to come rain. The imminent idea of being melted didn't sit well with him. Problem? For in such situations there always was one. The only shelter within a twenty mile radius was a rain mutated whisper. Yes you did hear right, a whisper. Plants with the torso of a woman and they had soft little voices. Voices that choired what ever was said near them unless instructed otherwise.

So resigning himself to his retched fate, he headed toward the whisper. Strolling up to her she batted her horrifically long eye lashes. He gave a look indicating that this was where he intended to spend the rainfall. She squealed delightedly and moved to let him sit. Doing so she flipped herself to cover him from the elements, and began to whisper.

_Yak yak yak, yak yak yak, yak yak yak, yak_

Would she ever shut up?!?!

The fallowing sound was best he had ever heard. No not silence, though that would have been fine, no the distinct sound of a carriage. Which was proceeded by the voice of a woman "No my Lady you must fluctuate your voice fluctuate."

The one he assumed that was being referred to as 'my Lady' did as bid and burst into the choirs of a very obnoxious song.

"_Like a shooting star across the midnight sky wherever you are your gonna see me fly!"_ On her last note she swept the curtains aside and jumped. She cleared one thousand feet and sprinted the last seven hundred in seconds.

The carriage launched itself toward the gate fallowing its mistress. Hiei seizing the moment jumped onto the back of the carriage, rain be damned, and snuck inside the wall. Soon rang the cries of 'Lord Hiei has returned' and 'someone run! Go tell Lady Mukuro of this tragedy'. He snorted at the later, like she didn't already know; after all he prided himself on causing a scene whenever he returned home. It gave him a pleasant warm and fuzzy feeling to scare the living shit out of the guards. And if she didn't, well then, that was no problem of his, and he would finally be able to say in all good courtesy that the old bitch was loosing her touch.

He smirked evilly at the thought.

♣

§

♣

Balls, heirs that pride themselves in making you want to jump from the top of the wall you built just to keep them out, and crazy political seconds that show up at the least and worst expected times may be part of the job but it didn't mean she had to like it. Yomi, she had found, had taken an interest in her young female second. This was not a good thing. Just the thought of her daughter figure in the arms of such a man sent shivers down the demon lady's spine. The fact of the matter was that Yomi was a conniving, power-hungry king who took far too many advantages were he saw fit and Sheerayra was a big advantage.

Despite her carefully thought out plans both of her seconds had managed to shatter them into a thousand tiny pieces. By scaling the wall Sheer's carriage had no choice but to enter through the gate and Hiei was no idiot. He was after all an ex-thief, and he knew all he had to do was jump on to the back of the carriage. No one would dare mess with him once he was safely in the wall. Why did she have to choose such problematic children for her right and left hands, she wasn't as young as she was.

There was the problem of the Ball. They would have to change the whole seating chart; they will need costumes and Sheer would have to perform. There would be the Yomi thing and not to mention all of Sheer's suitors. Sometimes it seamed that that girl caused more problems then she solves. But these problems didn't even touch Hiei. She would have enough trouble getting him to the party to worry about where he would sit since he didn't like most of the court, hell he didn't like most of the worlds population.

"Lady Mukuro, Lord Hie-" The unfortunate guard was stopped in mid-sentence but the pissed off Lady.

"I know you worthless half-wit. I'm not that out of it" at this she stalked of to have a long 'talk' with her heir.

♣

§

♣

Entering the castle at a leisurely pace, he spotted Mukuro a ways off. As he strolled up he found himself smirking, she was pissed. At him or the woman who had scaled the wall like a bat demon out of heaven, Hiei could never be sure, it could, perhaps, be a combination of both. But he was pretty sure it was him. Yes him.

"Hiei your suppose to be in the Ningenkai. Why the sudden return home. It had better be important Hiei." Oh yes, it was him, he could surmise that much, after all this was Mukuro and he was her heir and standing seven feet away. Suffice to say Lady Mukuro doesn't 'raise her voice' much, and would never be caught dead yelling in public. But she was pretty close. He felt so accomplished now.

"I saw something rather odd. Unless you think the sell of water enchantress pupils on the human's black market is not a concern?" He could tell from the slight flaw in her movements he had caught her off guard.

"What are you talking about Hiei, that's impossible. For one no one, let alone a human has one other than myself. Two there are too few enchantresses left to even not notice one missing. A sudden drop in there population would be evident." The entire time she spoke she looked strait ahead; good he had her full attention then.

"I found her at Kurama's house. She was an acquaintance from that stupid all time consuming thing called school. It was rather strange actually. She was wearing gloves and a ring over them. The habits of ningen I observed in the Ningenkai were that they were kept under the gloves, and Kurama questioned if she was married and she had a negative response. Either it has somehow changed and marriage is an unfavorable thing now, or they have changed which finger the ring is supposed to be on." Damn he was doing it again. He had found himself, in free time talking aloud in Mukuro's presence. A fact which she seemed to deem funny, for once he started he could never seem to shut up again.

He could tell she was smirking slightly from the sound of her voice. "Can you give me any details about the ring? Maybe even the person holding it?"

"The base was black fire stone and the eye was the pupil. As for the person, I don't really recall. Female and, Sohma something."

Lady Mukuro stopped dead in her tracks. Turning he could see a slight increase in the wideness of her eye. He would have asked, should have kept talking really. But an annoying maid walked up the next moment clucking some nonsense about Yomi. Which was starting to explain why Mukuro didn't want him there.

"Lady Mukuro Lady Mukuro Lady Mukuro! Lord Yomi has arrived! What should we do?!?" He was pissed to find a relieved look on said deamonesses face.

"Ill see to Yomi. You take Hiei and get him bathed, dressed for the masquerade." Her sure stride was quickly leading her away from Hiei. Who had a very scared look on his face.

"Masquerade? What the hell do you mean masquerade!" His eyes were bugged out he was shivering like mad and slowly edging his right foot back.

Seeing the gleam in the maids eye, he ran. Shouts of 'come back Lord Hiei' and 'we must have you costumed my Lord' were quickly fallowed by that of the head maid, and she was scary. "Come on Hiei! All were going to do is strip you down and stuff you in some stupid animal costume. It will have wings I have anything to say about it. Pigeon!"

He made it to his room in a mad dash and the door was sealed behind him shortly after. Only problem, he didn't close the door. They had headed him off. He was going to die. In a flurry of robes and choking on masks. So after being stripped down and tossed into a tub. Pricked, 'primped', and polished, he was apparently ready for the costume.

It was a panda. It had a cute little mask, and really really form fitting clothing. He gaped, which gave them the needed time to get him into it, well mostly. The pants, were not pants. They were pieces of black cloth that buckled with little white clasps every inch. The shirt was stiff, high collared; white with black sleeves and like the pants came to buckle over his right peck. Fifteen fucking times, not that he didn't appreciate the fact that under a normal situation it would be hard to take off. This wasn't normal, the girls don't like buckles, so they rip them off, and that's NOT help.

As much as he tried to get away, he couldn't. They bent him over and proceeded to paint, yes paint, his ears. Fallowed shortly by his nails. His ears were black with little white tips. His nails were white and tipped in black. The mask was in place and they were shoving him down the hallway. He dug his feet into the ground, no use. As the doors came in sight and were flung open he screamed what he thought to be his last words.

"You lied to me! Pandas don't have winnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngs!" With that he stood in front of a silent group of people, at least until they recognized him for the first time.

"Oh Lord Hiei! We didn't know you were coming!" And he was swarmed.

Just when he believed all hope to be lost, the lights dimmed, and the entertainment began.

♣

§

♣

Looking out at the crowd Sheer couldn't help but smirk at the poor, ridiculous panda being swarmed but the prissy female population of the court. Any girl with since wouldn't go for a man in a panda costume. Well at lest he knew pandas didn't have wings, which was more then she could say for at least half of the males.

The music began

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

_I'm begging of you, please don't take my man_

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

_Please don't take him just because you can_

_Your beauty is beyond compare _

_With flaming locks of auburn hair_

_With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green_

_Your smile is like a breath of spring_

_Your voice is soft like summer rain_

_And I cannot compete with you, Jolene_

_He talks about you in his sleep_

_There's nothing I can do to keep_

_From crying when he calls your name, Jolene_

_And I can easily understand _

_How you could easily take my man_

_But you don't know what he means to me, Jolene_

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

_I'm begging of you, please don't take my man_

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

_Please don't take him just because you can_

_You could have you choice of men_

_But I could never love again_

_He's the only one for me, Jolene_

_I had to have this talk with you_

_My happiness depends on you_

_And whatever you decide to do, Jolene_

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

_I'm begging of you, please don't take my man_

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

_Please don't take him just because you can_

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

_I'm begging of you, please don't take my man_

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

_Please don't take him even though you can_

_Jolene…_

The song ended with her voice trailing off. As she stepped off the stage every eye in the room fallowed her movements. Her dress flowed elegantly over her slender form, sweeping past her heels. The red of the buckles contrasted brilliantly with the black of the gown. Her bell sleeves, which were missing the underside, flitted gracefully behind her exposing black velvet gloves that were held up just below her shoulder by a blood colored band.

The upper half of her face was covered by a black mask. Raven feathers had been displayed around her eyes. The visible part of her face was painted white. Her lips were as black as the feathers. It was held together by a black ribbon, hidden by her hair.

Strapped to her back were two large black raven wings.

Making her way across the marble floors she stopped in front of Mukuro. With a graceful sweep of her hand she bowed. "Lady Mukuro, please forgive me for coming at such short notice. We have some important um _engagements_ to see to." she look up into Mukuro's eye as she said this

"I sure this can wait. There's someone I'd like you to meet." Mukuro beckoned the panda and Sheer groaned. Whether it was because he was a man or in a panda costume we will never know. It may have been both for she had never met a man in a panda costume before and she didn't really want to.

"Sheerayra this is Hiei" She knew that short stature was familiar.

♣

§

♣

_Well at least someone REALLY has wings_. He thought bitterly. I raven would have been fine. But nooooooo they had to choose a panda.

'_Mukuro'_ He stopped to take a big breath. _'What the hell is with the panda costume!' _He glared maliciously at the demon he had been telepathically screaming at.

'_Oh but Hiei you really look adorable. Truly cuddly.' _He could see the glint in her eyes, and knew, he was about to be tortured.

'_Whatever it is, no.'_

'_What are you talking about Hiei.' _

'_No. I know your planning something. It's NO'_

'_All I want you to do is entertain Sheer. Please!'_

'_Why I don't think she needs a guard dog. She has plenty already.' _His eyes danced distastefully around the room.

'_Yes but none of them can keep her away from Yomi. Nor would any of them have the guts to even try.'_ She gave him a pleading look.

'_Not my problem. I have too many of my own.'_

'_Oh but being around Sheer will keep the girls away from you.'_

'_How does that work out?'_ He glared hatefully at said fan girls who screamed upon seeing they had his attention.

'_Sheer in no normal Lady. She is my Political second. That gives her a lot of power and a lot of say. Unlike you Hiei if she gave the word she could have every girl in this place kicked out. Which as mush as you wish you could do, you can't.' _She smirked evilly at this last statement.

'_You're sure?'_

'_Yes'_

'_Oka- wait. Why do you want to keep her from Yomi?'_

'_Take a look around Hiei.'_ She gave him an exasperated look. _'You yourself said there are many vying for her attention. Yomi though more powerful, is no exception. That, incase you can't tell, is a problem. Without a legitimate reason I can't tell Yomi to stay away from her. You know all the things that could go wrong if Yomi got the chance to propose a union.'_

'_Fine'_

Reaching out he offered his arm. Extending her gloved hand she proceeded to walk with him. Hiei saw an immediate affect. All the men looked appalled and jumped back like they had been burned. The women glared at Sheer who as if she could sense it, returned it with three times the force and many fled the room. Mukuro gave a grateful half smile and Yomi glared with such hatred that he could practically feel his hair catch fire.

The band looking at odds struck up a song. A light shown in Sheers eyes and she veered sharply toward the dance floor. Hiei had no idea of what he should do. Sheer however, did. She easily took up a dance in pose. Her hand was held out to him and she was almost glaring at him to get her point across. She wanted to dance. Shit.

Screwing his eyes shut he grasped her hand and they danced. From the distance they looked odd. A graceful raven and a pained looking panda dancing what if Hiei remembered right was called a Tango.

Many in the room could hardly control their shock. No one had ever said Lord Hiei couldn't dance. It had been generally been assumed. However there was Hiei LEADING a Tango. Lord Hiei… could… dance.

And the fan girls screamed.

The music faded and Hiei, as though he wasn't shorter than his partner, swept her down, over and backward. Raising a grin was on Sheers lips that no one had ever seen before. Her eyes were sparkling mischievously and what she did next sent many nearly comatose from a heart attack. She quickly lowered her head and planted a black kiss upon his cheek and left toward the entrance doors.

And fallowing her with his eyes he saw for the first time the inscription proclaiming the name of the ball above the door.

_Kesshite Musubi Ball_

♣

_§_

♣

**(A/N) So that's it. Heeheehee. I kept my friend up till 3 in the morning last night trying to type this story. Bwahhhhhhaaaaahhhhhhaaaahhaaahaha.**

**Translation**

Ningenkai – Human World

Kesshite – Never

Musubi – Ending

**Your wonderful authoresses Blood and Kuro.**


End file.
